Upon entering a vehicle, drivers and passengers may adjust the seat to a desired position. The driver may further adjust mirrors to achieve a safe driving position. Seats may be manually activated by the driver or passenger. Some adjustment mechanisms may be purely mechanical, while others may be electrically assisted. In addition, some vehicles may have the capability to store previous settings in a memory for later retrieval. Users may be able to reprogram a button to memorize and retrieve the current settings. A disadvantage of such systems is that the settings may be overwritten by other drivers or passengers. Further, the settings are only available in the vehicle in which the settings are saved.